A great pain
by Kaoru Bookman
Summary: Sakura está al borde de la muerte. Sasuke ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Logrará llegar a tiempo para decírselo y poder ver esa sonrisa que lo enamoró por última vez?


**Aquí les traigo el primer SasuSaku que hago…Estoy nerviosa .**

**Quiero que antes de leerlo tengan a la mano la canción "A little pain" de Olivia Lufkin.**

**Esa fue la canción que me inspiró para escribir este pequeño one-shot.**

**Aquí les dejo el enlace a la canción, sólo tienen que unir los espacios http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=o JT _ 64n _ urY**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ****^-^**

**A ****great pain**

Corriendo a través de un bosque, va Sasuke mostrando por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo desesperación, horror, angustia…_miedo_.

Su respiración es agitada, no sólo por estar corriendo, sino porque a medida que se acerca su destino, siente como la angustia le impide respirar con normalidad, su flequillo está pegado a su frente debido al sudor. Se pueden apreciar un corte en su mejilla izquierda el cual sangra, el labio inferior partido, una herida en su ceja derecha por la cual corre sangre que empapa su mejilla, se acumula en su barbilla y se precipita al suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro.

Múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, la más grave se encuentra en su costado derecho, la cual no para de sangrar, el pelinegro siente como cada paso que da, es una punzada en esa zona, pero eso ahora no es lo más importante, lo único que quiere es llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, y que ese terrible presentimiento que siente, sólo sean exageraciones suyas.

¿Quién pensaría momentos atrás que verían a Uchiha Sasuke en ese estado?..._Nadie._

Finalmente logra salir del bosque, llegando a una planicie rocosa, sin evitarlo su rostro refleja horror, quiere articular palabras, más el nudo en la garganta no lo deja.

Quería que todo fuera mentira, que fuera un genjutsu que de un momento a otro se disiparía… _¡Qué ingenuo eres Uchiha Sasuke!_

A pocos metros frente a él se encuentra tirada en el suelo, Haruno Sakura, con una herida mortal en su abdomen, gracias a su extraordinaria vista pudo distinguir que muy apenas respiraba, con gran dificultad, hay que destacar.

Por donde mirara, habían cadáveres de shinobis. Sin duda alguna instantes atrás ese había sido el campo de una estruendosa batalla.

Con paso lento el pelinegro se fue acercando a la pelirrosa que yace en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de sanar su herida, pero ella sabía, ambos sabían que no tenía ni el chakra ni las fuerzas necesaria para hacerlo, y que inevitablemente de un momento a otro acompañaría, a sus compañeros caídos.

_No, No, ¡NO! –se repetía una y otra vez Sasuke en su mente._

Cuando por fin hubo llegado al lado de aquella chica que posee los más hermosos ojos jade que el haya visto, se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomó en brazos.

Sakura simplemente no cabía de la impresión, sencillamente no se esperaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí, acurrucándola en su regazo, pero lo que más la sorprendía era que gotas caían en su rostro, cabello y cuerpo, señal que el chico más frío, indiferente y distante que haya conocido, estaba llorando…_Así es, Uchiha Sasuke estaba llorando_

_-¡Perdóname, Sakura! –salió en forma de susurro de los labios del pelinegro, cosa que hizo que la pelirrosa se sorprendiera aún más._

Por fin la chica alzó la mirada, encontrándose con que Sasuke la veía, con una mirada llena de dolor, tristeza…_arrepentimiento_.

Sintió como el chico apretaba aún más el agarre, permitiéndole oír perfectamente los latidos de su acelerado corazón, como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, debido a sus débiles sollozos.

_**Empieza la canción….**_

En ese instante la chica esbozo la más hermosa y tierna sonrisa que podía…_Dedicándosela solo a él…Al chico que siempre amó…Aquel que la dejó abandonada en la fría banca, aquella noche que se marchó de la aldea…Aquel que intento matarla, en aquella ocasión que decidió buscarlo, para liberar a Naruto de la promesa que le hizo, hace ya tres años…El que no reconocía, ya que el Sasuke que ella veía, estaba completamente consumido por el odio, la oscuridad y el resentimiento._

Su sonrisa se amplía al pensar, que él no está del todo perdido, aún tiene salvación… Y lo irónico, es que está completamente segura de que no estará allí para verlo con sus propios ojos, ya que siente como poco a poco, con cada respiro se le escapa la vida.

_-Sa…su…ke…-kun –pronuncia quedito su nombre, sin poder evitar que la voz se le entrecorte._

_-Dime –el pelinegro no puede evitar que su voz se le quiebre y salga de forma lastimera._

_-Te…amo –lo mira con infinita ternura – Siempre…lo…he…hecho._

_-Yo –el Uchiha no está seguro de continuar – También –al ver que la mirada de la pelirrosa se le iluminaba la mirada, se animo a seguir – Te amo, Sakura –la miró fijamente para hacerle saber que no mentía – Pero por estar cegado por el odio, la venganza y la oscuridad –de nuevo el arrepentimiento se dejaba notar en sus oscuros y profundos orbes negro – No me di cuenta antes._

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, lágrimas de felicidad, por escuchar lo que siempre quiso que el pelinegro, el chico de sus sueños le dijera, y de tristeza por no poder ser feliz a su lado.

_-¿Por…qué…tengo que…escuchar…lo que…tanto anhele…en el…lecho…de…mi muerte? –lo dijo en un suave y lastimero susurro._

Al oírla, Sasuke sintió como su corazón se le oprimía, y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

_-¡No quiero! –dijo la pelirrosa un poco más alto - ¡No quiero! –repitió - ¡No quiero morir ahora que sé que tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ti! –amargas lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y acompañó a Sakura, la aferró aún más si era posible, y las lágrimas que minutos atrás habían cesado, volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. El tampoco quería eso. Por más que la haya lastimado anteriormente, por más que se mereciera sufrir por todo el daño que ha causado, ella no. Ella no merecía morir, el único que debería estar moribundo tendría que ser él y no ella.

_-¡Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke-kun! –lloraba desconsoladamente._

Tenía que decirlo, por muy egoísta que sonara, no podía callar.

_-¡Yo también quiero que te q__uedes a mi lado, Sakura! –en ese preciso momento, le importaba una mierda que alguien viera a Uchiha Sasuke llorar y rogar de esa manera, la única que le importa es ella… ¡Que tarde te diste cuenta! - ¡Por favor Sakura, quédate a mi lado! –pidió – ¡No me dejes! –rogó, sin que las lágrimas de ambos cesaran - ¡Te necesito! _

Sabiendo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, quiso que el pelinegro cumpliera su último y más anhelado deseo.

_-¡Sasuke-kun! –llamó aminorando su llanto - ¡Bésame! –pidió con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

La petición había descolocado al pelinegro, pero aunque no quería admitirlo, él también sabía que a la pelirrosa no le quedaba mucho. Así que cumpliendo su último deseo, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Un beso lleno de ternura, cariño, amor…mezclado con el salado sabor de sus lágrimas, que para ello era lo más dulce que habían probado en su vida, Sasuke sintió como Sakura arrugaba su haori con sus manos, quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica, y la posó en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Muy a su pesar se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con infinito amor, transmitiéndolo todo lo que sentía. La pelirrosa le devolvió el gesto acompañado por su hermosa sonrisa.

_-__Gracias –su voz se iba apagando cada vez más, horrorizado, el pelinegro negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza, sin retener las lágrimas que desde hace tiempo han estado brotando de sus ojos - Sa…su…ke…-kun –la chica cerró sus ojos, para nunca más abrirlos._

_-Sakura –la agitó levemente, como si la pelirrosa estuviera dormida y con eso se despertaría –Sakura –llamó un poco más alto con voz lastimera -¡SAKURA! –un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía._

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, miraban incrédulos la escena frente a ellos.

Pronto la sorpresa fue sustituida por expresiones llenas de tristeza, dolor y llanto, lo último por parte de las chicas, aunque Chouji y Lee se le unieron.

Ahí yacían los cuerpos inertes de Uchiha Sasuke, encima de él, el de Haruno Sakura, ambos sonriendo y abrazándose, el rastro de lágrimas secas aún era visible…Así es, luego de que se diera cuenta de que sin Sakura su vida no tendría sentido, decidió seguirla, deseando que kami-sama se apiadara de él y lo dejara acompañarla al cielo, que era donde seguro iría.

Naruto cayó arrodillado y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y lloraba desconsolado al ver los cadáveres de sus más queridos amigos.

Sin que Kakashi lo evitara, las lágrimas empezaban a nublar su único ojo visible. El saber que ya no vería más su hermosa sonrisa, que le alegraba el día a cualquiera, le partía el alma. Ella siempre había sido como una hija para él, si bien es cierto que cuando la conoció, pensó que de las típicas chicas enamoradizas, que le importaba más estar a la moda o perseguir al chico de sus sueños, que el entrenamiento ninja, pronto se dio cuenta el talento innato que poseía "la flor de cerezo" en el genjutsu, y de su brillante mente. Más tarde luego de la partida de Sasuke y de que Naruto regresara de entrenar con Jiraiya, notó como había adquirido una fuerza descomunal, y un perfecto manejo del chakra, además que se convirtió en una de las mejores ninja médico de todo el mundo shinobi. Y ahora se había ido, le duele no haber podido hacer algo para impedirlo, simplemente su corazón se le encogía al ver a dos de sus alumnos muertos, pero de cierta forma le reconfortaba saber, que probablemente estén donde estén, son felices estando juntos.

Ino lloraba desconsolada abrazada a Shikamaru, quién miraba la escena con el dolor visible en su mirada, Chouji había dejado caer su bolsa de patatas y ahora con su brazo derecho cubría sus ojos, tratando de detener sus lágrimas. Akamaru aullaba, Kiba tenía sus puños apretados fuertemente, la cabeza gacha y sus parpados apretados. Shino se mantenía impasible pero se notaba como apretaba los puños. Tenten tapaba sus ojos con sus manos sin poder dejar de llorar, sintiendo como Lee la apretaba igualmente llorando.

Yamato y Sai veían con infinito dolor ver el cadáver de su amiga, alumna, compañera de equipo.

Hinata se hallaba en la misma posición que la rubia, pero abrazando a su primo Neji, no sólo le partía el alma ver a su amiga Sakura muerta, sino también el escuchar a Naruto llorar de forma tan desgarradora y desconsoladamente.

Lentamente se separó del castaño y caminó hasta quedar atrás del rubio, se arrodilló a su altura y posó su mano en el hombro derecho del chico, quien la volteó a ver y sin dudarlo se abrazó a ella sin dejar de llorar, sintiendo como la ojiperla le acariciaba la espalda.

_Sin duda ésta había_ _sido la pérdida que más lamentaban…_

_El ya no ser capaces de ver las sonrisas de la pelirrosa nunca más…_

_El antiguo equipo 7 y ahora equipo Kakashi, resentían enormemente la muerte de sus compañeros…_

_Los demás si bien lamentaban más la de Sakura, igualmente derramaban lágrimas por Sasuke, pues el sólo había sido otra victima más del cruel mundo ninja, y que desafortunadamente tomó decisiones y siguió un camino, que no era el adecuado…_

_Pero al final eso no había importado mucho…es cierto están muerto…Pero murieron al lado de la persona que más amaban…Y habían tenido la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimiento…Eso fue lo más importante…._

_Al final el gran dolor que sintieron por la pérdida de ambos…se fue convirtiendo en uno pequeño, causado por la ausencia de ambos…_

_Pero en la memoria de todos, perdurarían por siempre, los gratos y no tan gratos recuerdos que crearon a su lado…_

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció?...Espero que les haya gustado…Yo lloré mientras lo escribía **

**Intenten leerlo mientras escuchan la canción, le da más sentimentalismo a la historia.**

**Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones, que son bien recibidas, al igual que las críticas y porque no los tomatazos tambien xD**

**Atte: Kaoru**


End file.
